


per aspera ad inferi

by zitaojoestar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Apocalypse, Demon Byun Baekhyun, End of the World, M/M, dramatic as fuck, god jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaojoestar/pseuds/zitaojoestar
Summary: Angel Zhang Yixing has to decide what weighs more: his ideals or his pride.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	per aspera ad inferi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there to the 3 people who used to read me lol. I had a major breakdown and I deleted all of my works here, since I struggled (and still) with major depressive episodes. Also, the large ammount of fic fests I joined and the lack of feedback my works received discouraged me a little, but now I'm recovering, slowly but killin it. :)
> 
> This is by far one of the works I'm the proudest of (I wrote it for Top Baekyun's fest!), I know It's short but I had so much fun writing it. Hope you like it. :)

The thief took to his heels as soon as he finished his crime. Nothing too complicated, stealing the bag from two half-drunk girls at midnight knowing that they couldn't defend themselves in any way. The perfect crime, at that time there was almost no police on the streets, much less in that very troubled area. 

Crimes like that were seen every day. With a lot of frequency. And on a much larger scale, like the gentlemen in suits who were talking on television about empty promises and solutions that never reached the needy, while every coffee they drank had several thousand dollars entered  into their bank accounts. People were becoming more desperate, more hopeless, and more heartless than ever. The world had gone to its final days and the fault was of the same humanity that insisted on stabbing in each others’ backs instead of supporting the ones in need. 

_ Although asking for basic decency has always been too much, since the beginning of time.  _

However, there was still a glimmer of hope for the world. Minimal, tiny, but never zero. Although for this it would be necessary to apply the most literal and crude sense of a word that many fear. 

"Mercy!" The thief fell to the ground when he saw the radiant, golden, and neat appearance in front of him. 

" _ Mercy _ , says the wretch." The man's face, who wore an imposing pair of immaculately white wings on his shoulders, did not express any sentiment. "You have nothing to fear if you’re worthy in Her Eyes.” 

The tremor that each of his joints was suffering was no use. The angel materialized a golden steel sword and made a clean horizontal cut from side to side on the thief's neck. He did not drain a single drop of blood. The inert body fell and slowly vanished by the head into a purple and blue-gray ash. He sighed, since if he had been a man worthy of the kindness of The Highest, he would be looking at some nicer and warmer ashes, golden and sky blue. 

_ It had been a long, long time since he had seen any golden ashes.  _

The sword faded again, as did the large wings that covered his back. He looked up at the sky, without a single cloud, and without a single star. 

_ “These endless mortal cycles ... Cruelty begets suffering. Suffering begets cruelty ... It ends with me. ”  _

_ _________________________________________________________________________ _

Things in The Celestial Realm were getting worse and worse. The Goddesses Council only tried to calm the wrath of Jihyo (The Highest), who was tired of seeing how a handful of mortals did not stop despising the gift she had given them with all her goodwill. There were days when nobody couldn't even speak to her, her voice leading to storms for weeks, even months. (If it wasn't for Eunbi, Goddess of Nature, humans probably would have already drowned at this point with the water of their own oceans.) But Yixing didn't want to take it all for granted. He trusted humanity, yes, but only those who deserved it. At least in that, he could agree with Jihyo. 

"I need a week. Seven days, and with all due respect... I will prove you wrong. ” 

Jihyo clenched her fingers tightly on the armrests of the throne, with a look that seemed about to shoot lightning bolts at the angel's neck. If it wasn’t for Eunbi and her hand again, she probably would have. 

"I can't understand.  You are always the first to lend yourself to eliminate the scum of this infected planet, but at the same time you want to save it. What is your excuse now, Zhang? ” 

"There are still good people, Your Highness." Yixing walked a few steps toward the royal court, slowly. "Otherwise, the natural balance of the human race would have vanished millennials ago. The vast majority may be naturally evil, but thanks to that minority their society continues to function. Oppressed, yes, but working. ” 

"The vast majority against their will!" This time, the rays of her gaze fell several kilometers behind her, probably in an inevitable storm in the middle of the Atlantic Sea. "Or do you no longer remember where you came from? Or where do most of us come from? 

Yixing frowned slightly. The Goddess had a point there, it was ev ident that the shadow could only be caused by a beam of light. But without light ... without light people lose heart. The angel had no choice but to duck his head and await a sentence for his audacity, kneeling down and dropping his wings on the white marble floor. 

However, the next thing he noticed on his skin was not the steel of Jihyo's sword, but a feel of his jaw, warm and comforting. He looked up just to see the sovereign's smile, not too wide, not too stoic. Perfectly balanced. 

"Stand up, Yixing." The man obeyed immediately, remaining silent before the imposing figure of his superior. "I think I have no choice ... Yuna will accompany you to the library. After that, you will not find yourself before me again in seven days, as you requested. Have I been clear? ”

Jihyo's words should be a source of joy for Yixing, however they only made him feel an irrepressible feeling of anger that lasted for approximately two seconds.  _ I must feel nothing to fight injustice.  _

"Yes, Your Highness." He instinctively bowed again, then followed Yuna to the royal library as she had ordered. 

Yuna, the goddess of wisdom, was in short the person in charge of appeasing Jihyo's anger in extreme situations. Given her calm character and great empathy, she was not the Sovereign's right hand for nothing: it was her best and the most perfect complement to her strong personality. With a graceful movement of her hand she indicated the angel to take a seat in one of the armchairs next to the window, in which she took a heavy manuscript located on the upper shelves with another gesture, descending slightly on her hands. 

"Angel Zhang Yixing ... this is not the first time this has happened." Yuna sat across from him, letting the manuscript levitate in front of her, turning the pages gently. "Your actions may have triggered an apocalypse or genesis." 

"I thought that was Your Highness's competence," Yixing pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Yuna decided to ignore the cynicism of the angel and continue with her explanation. 

“In order to calm the wrath of The Goddess, it is necessary to balance both polar forces, only then humanity will save itself from its own end. If there is someone who can do it... that’s you, Yixing. ” 

The goddess pointed to a passage in the book in front of them. The calligraphy was surprisingly well maintained despite the passing of the years (deductible by the state of the parchment, yellowish, and cracked). 

_ « _ _... every soul cried out for justice, every heart grabbed their arms. [...] One in Light, one in Shadow, forced by Fate, a Queendom yet to be. [...] _ _ »  _

Yixing paled when he understood what the writing said. He was going to have to go back to the place from which he fled with more momentum, the place that caused him the most anger and blinded him from time to time in his duty. For a moment, the most irrational region of the angel wanted to protest, renounce its responsibility, and flatly refuse to fulfill his mission. 

"The Hell..."

"That's right ... you must convince the demon king to join the cause. You are not alone on this mission, angel. All Realm counts on you, you have nothing to fear. ” Yuna proceeded to put the manuscript on its respective shelf, again with a slight wave of her hand. "We don't have much time, though." 

"I will bring order to humanity in less than a week, my lady. Count on me." 

Yuna smiled upon hearing those words, resting her hand on the angel's shoulder. A golden halo covered all the lines of his body, including his pair of wings. Yixing felt instantly revitalized, feeling the flame of justice burn more intensely in his chest. 

“I just granted you diplomatic immunity, so nothing will happen to you there. Even if they try to attack you. ” 

It took Yixing a split second to kneel before the goddess, ducking his head. "May His Highness protect you." 

“Now go, Yixing. Remember, we are all counting on you. ” 

The angel rose and strode from the library, summoning his sword as he left. He took the handle of it resolutely as he walked towards the celestial portal, meeting a sleepy and tanned angel, resting his cheek on an imposing ten-edged staff at the tip, gently flapping his wings so as not to lose his balance. Four gold-plated keys hung on his belt, each with completely different shapes, corresponding to the portal that opened each world. 

"Jongin ..." 

The guardian opened his eyes and blinked several times upon hearing his name, smiling still drowsy. He put his feet on the marble and took his staff firmly. "Greetings, Yixing ... where am I taking you?" 

"To Hell." 

Jongin pouted upon hearing the angel's words. "Why would you go to such a horrible place? And even more ... you know, when it comes to you ... " 

"I don't have much time. Please." Yixing's words sounded firm but respectful, which Jongin  was grateful for (he was prone to cry if someone raised their voice too high at him). 

“Suuure, sure. Here we go... ” The guardian waved his weapon at the gold brocade portal. Quickly, the background that could be glimpsed from outside (a bluish indigo color, with subtle pearl-white breezes) changed to a deep purple, with black tears that seemed to threaten the delicate goldwork of the portal. Yixing suddenly felt a strange magnetism towards him. The deceptions of the underworld were very, very attractive. 

As soon as he set foot inside, he knew there was no going back. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

It was nothing new. Enter the party, be seduced by any man with ostentatious jewelry, get a little closer, and disappear forever. Quick, simple, effective. With a bit of luck her boss would let her eat twice a day. 

Stealing was the only thing she had ever been good at. The world was a cold, cruel, and not-so-empathetic place, so she didn't know things like the love of a home or a family. She only had one act as despicable as that to survive after a woman dressed in a very fine outfit gave her a choice between working for her or freezing to death on the street. This is how her new life began. 

After taking the tiny key that hung from the keyring of one of the hundreds of men in suits in the room, taking a minute to find the steel safe in the building and docking it, she felt like always. Wretched, despicable, not worthy of compassion. 

In fact, she gave her feelings such importance that the security team ended up discovering her, sneaking out of the building, using her coat as a makeshift bag. She ran everything her legs allowed her to, until a sound made her come to a stop. A sound like paint splattered against a surface, followed by two thumps. The girl could only fall to her knees on the asphalt, hyperventilating. 

"Don't cry, come on ... I just saved your life." 

The thief didn't have the courage to look up to see the face of her interlocutor, until she felt a cold and soft hand on her cheek, urging her to get up. 

A broad man, with snowy white hair and indigo eyes, was giving her a half-smile while caressing her face. His beauty seemed otherworldly, his features were so perfect and so polished they were scary. There was something about him that made the girl feel calm... and understood.

"What have you got there, sweetie? Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. ” Every word that came out of the strange man's mouth sounded like a song, which appealed to the young thief the most. She took a moment to look him up and down, noticing a strange... cloak? of black feathers that fell down the low region of his back, adorned with a chain similar to the one that crossed half his face. 

"Money. I need it to survive. ” 

"Oh, dear... do  _ you  _ need it or the tyrant you serve?" The man made the girl get up, without breaking eye contact at any time. He smiled, as he noticed it comforted the girl. “It’s okay... I'm not the one to judge you. I prefer an honest sinner over a righteous liar. ” 

The thief caught her breath. The magnetism of her savior was getting bigger: she wanted to merge with him, follow him wherever he went, obey him for life. It was then that something inside her broke. If it wasn't with that mysterious man, it wasn't going to be with anyone. 

"Take me with you ..." 

"It will be a pleasure ..." 

They both vanished in a sudden black cloud, as the girl dropped her coat and, with it, all the bundles of bills that were soaked with the blood of her pursuers. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Hell was hostile, warm, and crowded. Sinners and evildoers of all kinds found there a refuge to continue doing cruelty for all eternity, wretched and lonely. With each step Yixing took, he went deeper into the putrid place, differentiating the crimes of each one of those there. The deeper, the worst. 

The angel knew perfectly well who he was looking for. It was not until a long walk when he came to a large place, dimly lit and surrounded by men and women who seemed to be celebrating something with intensity. The vast majority turned to see the obvious intruder on their territory. 

Most, including him. 

"Baekhyun."

"Majesty to you." The king of hell approached Yixing slowly, expressionless on his face. "What are you doing here?" 

"Obviously, I have orders to meet you." 

Baekhyun gave a slight laugh, shrugging his arms. "Okay, speak up." 

“Not here, as you will understand. By any chance, isn’t here a place more...normal? ” 

"Aw, you look so tense..." The demon pouted, walking down Yixing's left side. "Fine, follow me then ~" 

Yixing followed Baekhyun walking several meters in silence. Something in the environment prevented him from saying a word, perhaps noticing the pair of black wings chained behind him distracted him too much, reminding him that this was the worst of his destinies if he deigned to disobey. 

Or at least that was what he would like to think, and not the fact that being in the presence of the king of hell was very intimidating. 

"How quiet you are, Xing... you used to be so talkative before ~" Baekhyun turned and looked at him with a smile, closing his eyes. 

"Humanity is falling apart, I need you to fight the fury of God." 

The demon widened his eyes, gesturing that he stopped to meditate. 

"Hm ... no. Sorry, thanks for visiting ~ ” Baekhyun was quick to turn around and walk back to where he came from, leaving Yixing practically speechless. 

"That is what you are celebrating, right?" The angel's words managed to attract Baekhyun's attention, slightly turning his head towards him. "The end of the World." 

"Nothing makes you feel alive like knowing you might die." 

The monarch's words made Yixing feel terrible disgust. But again, he could feel nothing to combat injustice.

"Baekhyun ... please." 

"Please?" The angel's tone made Baekhyun feel condescending, feeling immense rage flowing within him. “First you exile me and now you need my help? For some reason I got fed up with your cheap rectitude. ” 

"I will bring justice to this world, no matter the cost. I am your salvation! ” 

"Oh, spare me!" Baekhyun growled and turned around, turning away from his visitor. As much as he tried to hide it, all he felt was a great sadness that didn’t let him live. “Humans are inherently flawed, and yet I trust them more than the divine. Get out of here, Yixing. I want to live until the end of my existence without having more responsibilities to face. ” 

Yixing knew that he was not going to get the devil to collaborate that way. As he entered Hell he left, without saying a word, leaving Baekhyun silent. 

Suffering. 

*** 

_ "This way, Xing!"  _

_ Baekhyun laughed as he hovered in the woods, running away from Yixing. This last one followed him very closely but without overtaking him, he knew that he liked it.  _

_ They always used to escape to get lost in the river, near the great waterfall. Both angels would lay down and spent hours talking, deciding what shape the clouds were, laughing, kissing. Baekhyun found in Yixing the love of his life, well, of his post-life.  _

_ "Xing ..." His favorite position was sitting on the older man's lap, legs on either side of his hips, caressing his chest and smiling.  _

_ "Tell me."  _

_ "Do you think you would have loved me on Mortals Plane?" Baekhyun almost always asked him the same question: not out of insecurity, but because he loved to hear the various answers that Yixing gave him each time. _

_ "Of course, Baekkie ... in that life, in this and in all that we have left to live. In all I will find you, and in all I will love you. Until the end of my days. ”  _

*** 

Eunbi could not avoid that earthquake ended with almost a quarter of a continent. He found her crying in the fountain of the palace, praying tearfully for the mercy of The Highness. Yuna's words echoed in his head over and over again. 

_ "Your actions may have triggered an apocalypse or genesis."  _

Yixing had no time to lose. He sighed and entered Hell again. Once again. 

*** 

_ "What if I give him another chance?"  _

_ Yixing looked at Baekyun somewhat confused. He had just told him how on his first official mission he had let a powerful and corrupt human go unpunished, only because Baekhyun had seen a wisp of hope in him.  _

_ "There is right and there is wrong, Baekhyun. All else is rationalization. ”  _

_ "Aw, always with your lapidary phrases, Xing ..." The little boy gave Yixing a sad look, taking his hands. “Since you left the academy, you are... different. As if you suddenly had no feelings. You are only able to see black and white... ”  _

_ Yixing kissed his partner's hands, _ _ smiling slightly. "There are no grays, baby."  _

_ "Of course they exist! There are a multitude of grays, you know? I am one of them, sometimes I am a very good boy, and sometimes not so good ~ ”  _

_ Baekhyun then kissed Yixing as if there was no tomorrow, as if it was the last time he went to see him. He wanted him to notice his pain, his helplessness in the face of the ever more rigid and uncompromising standards of The Highness. Baekhyun knew that Yixing was going to abide by those rules until his last breath, but he also knew that if he asked him to, he would leave without hesitation. Abandon himself to a better place, free from rules, free from hypocrisy.  _

_ Free. _

_ "This is freedom, Baekhyun. This is my place, and yours too. ”  _

_ And then his heart stopped beating.  _

*** 

Yixing plunged the edge of his sword into the rebellious angel's ribcage without thinking twice, making his body disappear. He sighed and looked at the sky. He didn't have much more time. 

Except for the sectors that were beginning to rebel against the imminent opinion of The Highness, silence reigned in the Celestial Realm. Everyone was preparing for the future war, one way or another. Some reforged their swords and armors, others only resigned at last, between frightened and relieved. The Highness would do what is convenient for everyone. 

The only thing that kept Yixing moderately "alive" was his visits to Hell. He met Baekhyun, obeyed everything he said, and ended up in his bed, prey of his own words. Not even the touch of the demon on his bareback made him feel a quarter of what he once felt for him. 

It was bearable. Yixing had done worse for much less. At least, this time, it was Baekhyun who was by his side. 

*** 

_ Baekhyun burst into tears like never before upon hearing Yixing's harsh words. Basically, he had given him an ultimatum.  _

_ "So you would rather remain a hypocritical heartless than be with me." "I'm not being a hypocrite. The fake one here is you, Baekhyun. ”  _

_ Those were the words that ignited the spark. The fire had already been lit and was advancing with great virulence.  _

_ But he still harbored some hope within him.  _

_ "You've been brainwashed, Xing ... realize, please ..." _

_ "Emotions are a weakness. Goodbye, Baek. ”  _

_ Baekhyun noticed how his wings began to weigh him down, and as much as he did to overcome them, they did not obey. It hurt, but the chains that materialized around them hurt even more.  _

_ He felt the fall towards a void that seemed infinite. Baekhyun could only think at that moment that he would cut off his wings if there were steel strong enough.  _

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Yixing raised his head. 

Time was up. 

His actions had just led to the apocalypse. 

_ I will face this alone.  _

He took his sword resolutely for the last time, walking down the white marble path that led to the palace, facing the storm that was beginning to rise in front of him. 

He had never seen The Highness so angry. 

"Your time is up, Yixing." 

"I know. But I don't intend to accept my destiny. I'm going to challenge it. ” Jihyo laughed and the storm raged fiercely. "Such a fool." 

Yixing knew that he didn't have a slim chance if he fought alone. Until she felt Yuna's hand on his shoulder. The rest of the goddesses surrounded him, as well as a large part of the royal army. 

"I told you, angel. You're not alone." 

The wound he felt suddenly cauterized like divine fire. He spread his wings and fought fiercely against what were once his only ideals.

_ Because what was not fair at all, is that someone assumed and decided the fate of another being.  _

It was not then until the fourth day of battle that The Highness decided that she had enough. The sky above them split in two and the goddess began to channel all her energy into the palm of her hand. That was the end of the battle, no one could fight the ultimate wrath of The Highest. All his efforts were in vain. 

"This isn’t lost... yet." 

Next to what was once the portal between the Celestial Realm and the rest of the known worlds stood Baekhyun, dragging his wings heavily in Yixing’s direction. 

"I'm back, Xing ... tell me this is another one of my triumphal entries, please." 

The angel flew towards him quickly. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to take his breath away and tell him that he was wrong, that he loved him with all her being, and that the wound he left was never completely closed. He had it so, so close. He wanted to caress the skin of his perfect face, to hear him laugh and lose himself an entire day in the forest talking about everything and nothing at the same time, he wanted Beakhyun to sit on his lap and caress his chest. 

He wanted Baekhyun to ask him once more if he had loved him on the plane of mortals, just to say yes. Because sometimes a few words are enough. 

But Yixing's mistake would weigh on him forever. 

The Highness channeled with her right hand a simple, fine ray of divine fire in the direction of the demon king, knocking him to the ground. The chains around his wings disappeared, causing them to split on either side of his body. 

Yixing did not believe what had just happened. He could only limit himself to suppress his tears as much as possible, taking Baekhyun's almost corpse in his arms. He still had the strength to smile at him, despite being covered in blood and with an open wound the size of a hand, bleeding non-stop. 

"Baek ..." Yixing's tears melted over the demon king's wound, evaporating into thousands of specks of g olden dust. "I'm so sorry ..."

It took Baekyun's hand a few seconds to reach the angel's cheek, caressing it gently. 

"Mortality ... is truly divine ..." 

In a matter of minutes, the one who was once the love of his life, his soulmate, melted into golden dust. A golden powder that he hasn’t seen in a long time. Bitter, bright, beautiful. 

And extremely painful. 

Yixing's tears gave way to the weight he began to feel on his shoulders, trying to take refuge in his new jet-colored feathers. 

But the chains around them prevented him, as his pride once did.

**Author's Note:**

> stream lit and delight


End file.
